


Creepin', Creepin', Creepin'

by Eggplant



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Do Kyungsoo hates his job, M/M, Tentacles, VIdeo Store AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant/pseuds/Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new movie craze hits the video store Kyungsoo works at, and he's not sure what all the hype is about. That is, until he comes face to face with a very talented creature who seems to have an affinity for talking and eating things that don't belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepin', Creepin', Creepin'

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tentacle porn for a friend is always a good time

Kyungsoo had learned a thing or two in the year and a half he had wasted working the night shift at the local video store, he liked to believe. 

He had learned that when the local trouble making tweens and their friends showed up with Nerf guns loaded with suspicious, viscous liquids, he was obligated to protect the new releases rack with his very life, no matter how little his pay was or how downright terrifying the little hoodlums were.

He had also learned that the manager expected him to know everything there was to know about a film in case of a difficult sale, including but certainly not limited to bragging about how many copies of the he owned when he had very literally never even heard of the lead actor.

Kyungsoo wasn’t the most proactive of employees, he’d admit readily, but he was certainly better at the job than the fresh-out-of-high-school kid that worked the counter in the afternoons while Kyungsoo worked the floor restocking and putting up displays before his shift officially started. Kyungsoo hadn’t the slightest idea how he’d survive if Kyungsoo didn’t waste every hour of his precious day in the store.

Said kid was currently leaning heavily against the counter with his face propped up by his hand, the newest promotion flier for a new alien movie -Kyungsoo eyes the gaudy lime green lettering spelling out “Invaders From Above“ and scoffs- covering his face. It’s painfully obvious he’s is sleeping; the flier fails to mask his nasally snores, Kyungsoo notes in apathy.

“Zitao!” Kyungsoo slaps three copies of the new alien movie onto the counter, startling the male from his slumber with little remorse. Zitao snuffled a little, distraught at the awakening as he blinked rapidly.

“Your shift is over. Go home.” Kyungsoo rolled up the flier and swatted Zitao on the head with it, making the younger yelp and rub his head, more out of theatrics than actual pain.

“Aiish, Kyungsoo, You could have been gentler on the approach,” Zitao grumbles, gathering his coat from under the counter and his bag from beneath it. He slips the leather over his customary blue button up and purple bow tie, immediately transforming the juvenile uniform into something acceptable. Kyungsoo weighed the pros and cons of buying one for himself with his next pay check.

“Any gentler and I would’ve been asleep with you.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, and Zitao laughed, despite Kyungsoo’s dry delivery. A good kid.

“Get home. Do your homework. Eat your vegetables. Everything else I’m obligated to tell you as a babysitter,” Kyungsoo didn’t turn to see Zitao off; too busy ‘correctly’ disposing of the DVDs that were already broken after only being on display for roughly six hours, but there was a smile on his face as Zitao squawked something about being completely legal and not needing babysitting.

Zitao saluted him, however, and took off with a sincere wish for Kyungsoo to not kill himself in boredom. Whether he truly cared, or didn’t want the easily distressed early morning employee Yixing to be the first to find him, he didn’t know. He was content either way.

The door to the store opened and closed with the twinkling chime of a bell and the resolute feeling of loneliness. Kyungsoo was once again alone in his own personal hell. Maybe he’d play Jenga on the animated movie display again. Or count how many times the crying protagonists of the slasher movie playing on the screen hanging over the corner would ask “Why are you doing this?”. Unconsciously he had successfully counted four, but it looked geared and ready for another.

He went to glance at the clock, but stopped himself quickly. The more he looked at it, the more he’d be reminded how absolutely miserable he was.

Kyungsoo didn’t really have much to do this close to the beginning of his shift; it usually took another hour or so before the late night movie fanatics would show up, and Kyungsoo had already restocked the shelves and cleaned up the messes made by the children that paid no attention to the ‘No food or drink!” policy plastered on almost every corner of the store, so he was virtually free to do nothing. He took a quick glance at the security camera, fixed on the door to the store and, simultaneously the soda machine, and decided to take his chances. Junmyeon would take it out of his paycheck.

Half a coke and another death in the movie later and Kyungsoo was still lost on what to do. In order to somewhat distract himself, he went to the back of the store to get three new copies of ‘Invaders From Above’ to replace the damaged copies that he had thrown out. He’d gotten them all up and in place just as the bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of the first wave of the night, in to get their move night flicks.

“There’s a two for one special on other sci-fi films if you purchase our new arrival ‘Invaders From Above’.” Kyungsoo responds automatically, the promotion engraved in his very soul courtesy of the briefing given by the manager early yesterday morning. Junmyeon insisted it was very important that the new arrival was promoted at every chance, and Kyungsoo was just glad they didn’t have to promote the chihuahua movie anymore. He wasn’t sure how many more of Yixing and Junmyeon’s combined dog puns he could actively voice without vomiting all over the tacky maroon and navy blue carpet. 

“Uh, thanks but no thanks man.” Kyungsoo raised his glance up to meet the male who had entered, before reacquainting his hands with the display. From what he had seen, the male looked to be about Zitao’s age, maybe younger, brown hair parted closely to the center of his scalp and floofed carefully. He looked more suited to go to the actual theater than to be browsing the shelves of a video store. Usually the people who came in during his shift were dressed in pajama bottoms and t-shirts, sometimes if he was lucky they had sweatpants on. It was refreshing to see some effort.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.” Kyungsoo replied instead, and when the man didn’t take off in a certain direction after that clear dismissal, he feared the man was actually looking for help. Just his luck.

“Um, actually,” the man began, wringing his hands in front of him nervously, and Kyungsoo decided to put the movie case he had been fiddling with down to look at the customer fully. On the off chance Junmyeon had set up more security cameras to pull that surprise check in he had done once before, Kyungsoo wanted to be seen as showing the customer respect. He was loathe to admit that last check in had shown some interesting sides to himself when he had indirectly told a rather rude customer that the Adam Sandler films were up his ass.

“I was looking for something that wouldn’t be on the shelves...” He muttered, looking to Kyungsoo as if sharing a secret. Kyungsoo nodded in understanding.

“Oh. Follow me to the counter and I’ll help you with your pre-order.” He went to lead the man to the counter, but was stopped by a slightly flustered voice.  
“No, no! Something more... Interactive? Get the blood flowing, y’know?” the customer had a light dusting of pink fanning over his cheeks, his eyes trying to send signals to Kyungsoo that were being deflected by his pure density.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t carry video games here.” 

There was the tell tale clatter of a DVD being dropped on the hard carpet, then another, then a moderate avalanche and Kyungsoo turned towards it stiffly. His eyebrow threatened to obscure his eyes from his deep frown. He wasn’t paid enough to handle moderate avalanches. 

He heard the muttered “shit” loud and clear over the screams of the woman being chased on screen. Kyungsoo hadn’t realized that there had been two people to come in, and his brain helpfully let him know that if they chose this moment to rob the store he’d be very fucked. He stifled a yawn.

The other male looked to be around the same age as the one before him, maybe younger. Kyungsoo couldn’t really tell with the adamant way the man picked up the various films he had dropped. He was blond, tall, twinky. An interesting trifecta. He turned away.

The man in front of Kyungsoo shook his head again and looked distressed that Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be understanding what he was trying to say, coupled with the fact that his friend had nearly swept an entire shelf onto the floor. He flailed his arms a little and when Kyungsoo still seemed to be lost on his objective, helpfully stuck his index finger into a ring created by his index finger and thumb of the opposite hand, repeating the gesture hoping to get Kyungsoo to understand. Kyungsoo’s stare was unblinking.

“Do you have any adult videos? Like in the back or something?” The second male asked as he approached, winded after chasing after so many films that had fallen from the shelf. Kyungsoo was pleased to see that there weren’t any still lying on the ground for him to clean up. It was the little things that meant the most.

“Adult videos?” Kyungsoo took a moment to ponder the request. He thought he saw a stack of the more gory horror movies in the back behind some display tables and cardboard cutouts. Maybe they had a better stomach for them than the single mothers of three that usually complained about them being on display on the open floor. Granted, it wasn’t the smartest decision to put them so close to the children’s movies, but that was neither here nor there.

“I’ve got a few unrated horror movies in the back. They’re pretty intense though, so I have to know if you’re really looking for something like that before I bring them out.” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why they looked so flustered, but it was starting to agitate him. He could feel his sinuses acting up already.

“Porn! Do you have any porn?” Tall blond finally yelled, his friend clearing his throat and looking towards the door as if someone would enter as soon as the words left his mouth. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in true understanding, but then squinted as he looked between the tall blond and his flustered friend. These kids didn’t look to be any older than Zitao, and Zitao himself was fresh off the high school boat. He held out a hand, eyeing them without waver, stern.

“ID, please.”

Kyungsoo was an expert at clearing a room, intentionally or not, but he had never seen anyone scatter quite as quickly as the two teenagers when asked for identification. Did they assume they wouldn’t have to show any to get 18+ videos? Kyungsoo shrugged it off soundlessly, glanced at the clock after the resounding ring of the door died down. It was still only nine, leaving him approximately six hours to watch television and maybe ring up a customer or two. Exciting.

He was certain the whole X rated movie fiasco would be his interesting story for the week, and considered bringing it up to Zitao the next time he saw him. He’d get a chuckle out of it undoubtedly.

He took the moment of silence to watch a bit of the movie playing over the screen, finding himself cringing at most of the supposed ‘empowering’ lines given to the protagonist as he took on the slasher in the final standoff. The odds should have been obvious; the protagonist was armed with a kitchen knife procured from a chase scene prior to the current scene, the slasher wielding his signature machete. A weapon he was used to using. His usual shtick. Kyungsoo was unsurprised when the protagonist came out of the scuffle the winner, bloody but alive.

The chime of the door sounded out again as Kyungsoo was switching out the movie on the screen, opting to turn on their newest arrival. He hadn’t seen it yet, and of course, what was a better way to promote the new film than to watch it. At least then when asked what it was about he could answer with a little bit of background. Surprisingly, people didn’t really like it when you quoted the back of the movie case when they ask for a review. Junmyeon would be flabbergasted.

“There’s a two for one special on sci-fi films if you purchase our new arrival ‘Invaders From Above’.” his mechanic response to new customers sounds out as he clicks play on the movie, starting the supposed sci-fi film of the season with little anticipation.

The male who entered gave a nod to show that he heard, but continued back into the shelves without any prompting. Someone who knew where they were going and didn’t need Kyungsoo’s guidance or Kyungsoo’s direction. The night was looking up.

Kyungsoo alternated between watching the opening credits of the movie and organizing the boxes of candy under the front of the counter while he waited to for the man to come to checkout. It was amazing how often candies were thrown out of place with them being right in front of the counter. Kyungsoo thanked whoever was listening that he hadn’t been hit with the afternoon shift. 

He wasn’t sure how Zitao could handle all the little kids with their grubby little hands touching everything they could possibly reach, but he respected him, if only just a little for it. The rest of his respect was dissipated when he took note of the fact that Zitao had left all of the disarray caused by those grubby little hands for Kyungsoo to clean up.

The movie seemed to be just about ready to officially start when the man approached the counter, a small stack of videos in his hand. As he got closer, Kyungsoo could count four movies in his grasp. The biggest sale of the night. Kyungsoo’s friendly sale smile was only twelve percent malice this time around.

“Did you find everything alright tonight?” Heh. Alright tonight. Kyungsoo entertained the idea of becoming rap artist. He obviously had the poetry. It was now just a question of if he could find the rhythm.

“Yeah,” The answer was distant, as if they were looking for something else, before they glimpsed the newly organized candy under the counter and began searching. While he nosed through the candy, Kyungsoo let his curiosity free and took a look at the movies the man was looking to purchase. None of them were the new alien movie, Kyungsoo deciphered. Perhaps his delivery of the promotion was too detached. He’d work it out later.

What he did see in the stack of four was a sappy looking movie case, the letters spelling out ‘The Notebook’ elegantly. Kyungsoo had never seen the movie, but he had heard enough about it from his friends Jongdae and Minseok to know what the aim audience of that movie was. Beneath it was a directors cut of Titanic, fancy case and all, followed by Music and Lyrics, and settling harmlessly on the bottom was a box set of Sex in the City, season three. Kyungsoo felt the need to avert his eyes out of respect.

To top it all off, the man placed a box of sour patch kids onto the counter beside his ensemble of films. Kyungsoo set to work ringing him up, stealing glances as he was prone to do. He was sure the man could feel his stares, but it was polite to pretend he wasn’t.

He looked young, a slightly softer look to his face that almost read as feminine if he hadn’t been wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt and had a jungle of untrimmed underarm hair peeking out to say hello. Kyungsoo gave him brownie points for expressing his inner sensitivity.

“It’s for a friend,” the man said at length, still not looking to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. “A girl friend.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows but didn’t respond immediately, putting the man’s purchases into a black bag, reserved usually for the raunchy purchases, but this seemed like an appropriate time to pull one out.

“I’m sure she’ll love them.” Kyungsoo handed the bag over, an amiable smile on his face when the other looked relieved to not have been judged. Kyungsoo was heavy handed with the judgment within his thoughts.

The chime to signal the customer’s departure sounded, and Kyungsoo turned back to the movie, getting a good few minutes deeper before the chime rung out again, letting another man, shorter in stature, in. He was wearing his hat sideways, over a head of bleached blonde hair with a faded overlay of pink. The sideways hat trend was still one Kyungsoo failed to understand. He disregarded it.

“There’s a two for one special on sci-fi films if you purchase our new arrival ‘Invaders From Above’.” He changed up the pitch, tried to make it sound more friendly. A pat on the back for Do Kyungsoo.

”Thanks.” the man kept walking, towards the back of the store. The bargain aisles. Kyungsoo paid no mind; he knew for a fact that none of the movies back in that direction were worth looking at, but he’d let the man with the sideways hat do all the browsing his heart desired. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s approximate two to four dollars at stake.

His attention was back on the movie on the screen easily. It wasn’t completely terrible as far as Kyungsoo could tell. The premise was a little questionable, but it was an alien movie. There were some stretches that would have to be made, Kyungsoo was aware. 

The idea was, as far as Kyungsoo could gather, that when this certain tune was played, the alien would show up. He hadn’t seen anyone die as of yet -he hadn’t even seen the alien yet- all talk so far being merely theory, but the alien didn’t appear to have malicious intent as the story stood. That point was one of the harder to figure out for Kyungsoo. What kind of self respecting creature feature film had a non malicious creature?

There was a clatter, some shuffling, a sneeze. Kyungsoo refused to direct his attention in the direction of the sideways hat man. It wasn’t worth it.

Of course, neither was the movie his eyes were glued to on screen, but it was the lesser of two evils, he supposed.

Hat man popped out of the aisle, seemingly much more stiff than when he slunk in, eyes unable to settle on anything for too long. It was obvious he was hiding something, even to Kyungsoo, who was less than observant in any situation.  
“Do you guys have something by, uh, Zac Efron?” Kyungsoo shook his head, feigning apology. “Sorry, a little girl took our last copy of High School Musical home last week. You just missed it.” The man looked unsure and muttered a quick “Alright,” before heading off to the door rather quickly.

It was blatantly obvious by the clear point in the hat atop the man’s head that there was a DVD case in there, but Kyungsoo watched soundlessly as he scurried out. At the absolute most he had stolen a movie worth four dollars. Kyungsoo drank more than that out of his paycheck in soda. Later Kyungsoo would check the wall of bargain movies and see that there was a hole in the solid wall of discounted movies where an Austin Powers movie used to sit.

There was finally a scream on the movie and it caught Kyungsoo’s attention, drawn to the woman backing into the corner, fear etched into her features as a man approached menacingly. It’s the most action and suspense that has happened so far and it’s caught his attention for the time being. He takes a distracted sip of the coke he’d procured earlier.

The man approaching was apparently the alien, taken a more human form. He was tall and a little gangly, knobby bones and big ears. Kyungsoo shivered a little. The vacant look in the creature’s eyes was much scarier than any of the features the camera had helpfully zoomed in to display. The woman’s screams were obnoxious, high pitched and continuing into wails as bright green appendages slithered out of the creatures back, long and slippery looking. Kyungsoo considered breaking into the trail mix he kept in his bag, but decided to wait until it got a little later into the night. It wouldn’t do to eat all of his snack before it hit eleven. He watched with rapt interest as the slimy limbs caressed the woman’s face, leaving behind an unsightly goo, thick and gelatinous in its wake.

Kyungsoo decided to use this lull in actual plot to take a trip to the back room of the store and grab a new movie to replace the Austin Powers film that was taken. While he was shuffling through various titles and other things to find a suitable bargain movie, the chime above the door sounded again. It was rare that the store was so visited at this hour and Kyungsoo was surprised. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment!” He called, but received no answer back to show he had been heard. He shuffled through some other dusty titles before successfully procuring a copy of the Leprechaun from storage, perfect for the bargain aisle, and peeked back out into the store. There wasn’t the slightest sound coming from any of the aisles, and Kyungsoo was afraid he had heard the chime of the door by mistake.

“Hello?” He called out tentatively, but wasn’t answered. He sighed, and began his trek to the back aisle where hat man had left an empty Austin Powers hole. If there was someone here, they’d come to the counter sooner or later, he’d just be patient. He placed the new film onto the shelf. It looked out of place, but that was probably because Kyungsoo was so used to the original layout of the films. He’d miss that Austin Powers movie. It had given his shift stability, his rock.

The movie music picked up in intensity and Kyungsoo returned to the counter, rearranging himself to lean comfortably on it and continue watching the movie. Science fiction had never been his favorite genre, but he could see the appeal. Especially now, where the whole allure of the film was the sense of unknown, as if the creature were truly other worldly. And the special effects were pretty solid, if he did say so himself.

“-xpert at hiding! Doctor James said it could be in this very room!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, hands reaching down into his ziploc bag of trail mix. How could they lose sight of a six foot tentacle monster? He munched his pretzel stick quietly. It was almost eleven, so if he rationed his mix responsibly, he could still very well be nibbling on chocolate candies come twelve.

“How do we know it’s here?” Another female protagonist asks worriedly. She’s pretty, Kyungsoo notes idly, but her acting isn’t phenomenal.

“It comes out to feed. But it can be drawn out by playing a tune on this,” the doctor holds up a cryptic looking device, loosely resembling a flute, though made of some sort of marble. It’s crudely put together, but well held. The girls look terrified.

“The only way to get rid of it, is to draw it out.” He continues to speak, but the girls aren’t listening. There’s a bowl that was once full of some sort of edible, now spinning on edge and making a loud clattering noise, with no culprit to be found. More screaming.

The screaming leads to catastrophe, and Kyungsoo gets another piece of his trail mix, chews slowly as he watches with interest.

Suddenly, there’s a clatter within the store and definitely not on the TV, and Kyungsoo jumps, stands upright and scans the aisles he can see from the counter quickly. The store itself isn’t overwhelmingly big, but there are eight aisles vertical to the front counter and two back shelves horizontal to the counter. Kyungsoo can’t see the three aisles furthest to the left very well, or the two furthest to the right. He pauses the movie, listens closely to see if he can hear anyone picking up a dropped DVD or someone apologizing for running into a shelf. He hears silence.

He keeps the movie paused as he leaves the counter slowly, approaching the aisle the sound seemed to have come from. He doesn’t find another person, but he does find an open pouch of Milk Duds strewn on the ground, empty with the exception of two, which were lying forgotten on the ground. Kyungsoo approached the scene carefully.

The wrapper didn’t appear to be opened by regular means, instead looking like it had been chewed on for a majority of the time taken to open it. Kyungsoo turned the box around in his hands, confused and a little on edge. He picked up the lone Milk Duds that had been settled on the carpet and took them, along with the box to the trash can at the front of the room, keeping an ear out for any suspicious sounds. It was nearing the later half of the night and Kyungsoo could feel bits of paranoia seeping into his mind. He’d have to turn on a comedy after he finished this alien flick to get his mind off of it.

He took a trip back down the first few aisles, checking to see if anything looked suspicious, but didn’t see anything else out of the ordinary. He was being unreasonable. He returned to the counter, waited in silence again for a moment, before pressing play. He had forgotten the moment he had left the movie playing at and was startled a little by the screaming, but he stopped himself from jumping, and instead let out a sigh at his own antics. He wasn’t afraid. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of. It was just another alien movie. Just another cheap scream with some whistling soundtrack.

He reached down to get a small handful of his trail mix -he deserved it- but the bag his hand made contact with was nothing more than empty plastic. He felt around, picked up his bag to see if he had accidentally dropped it in there, but all checks came up empty. He knew for a fact he had only eaten a few bites at most, so it definitely should not be gone. Kyungsoo paused the movie again, this time with a shaky hand.

He wasn’t afraid. Maybe there was just some mutant rat that ate bags of trail mix at a time and Milk Duds by the carton. It wouldn’t be the most far-fetched thing he’d seen this movie store produce. He’d have to tell Junmyeon to call an exterminator after this whole Invaders From Above phase blew over. Until then, he’d just warn Yixing and Zitao to watch out for any large rodents with penchants for grains and chocolate.

Kyungsoo played the movie again, but this time with less focus on the screen, and more focus on the aisles in front of him that he could see. There weren’t many places a rat could go without passing in front of those few aisles, and Kyungsoo intended to catch a glimpse of it before he went off crying wolf. Who knows, maybe the porn bros or hat man had dropped the Milk Duds, but they were in too much of a hurry to rescue them, and maybe Kyungsoo hadn’t packed as much mix as he’d thought he had.

Despite him knowing for certain he’d measured his mix very carefully this morning, just like every other. He shuddered.

The movie continued along the same vein as it had, the girls screamed, they caught the tail end of tentacles peeking out in between cracks in the floor board or squeezing between things, the scientist who had been studying the creature from the beginning insisted they formulate some sort of plan to kill the creature. It was all fairly predictable, except of course the very moment when it wasn’t.

The flute was blown, something about the wind or something or another that Kyungsoo did not believe at all, and the movie atmosphere tensed. Kyungsoo suddenly felt a little uneasy as well.

The music stopped and Kyungsoo stood still, eyes trained on the screen and unblinking. Yeah, he could probably spew a decent review of this movie he decides. The creature rises up from some splintered wood in the floorboards of the shack the three are in, tall, gangly and absolutely horrendous. Kyungsoo wishes he had some trail mix. Instead he reaches to take a drink of his coke that he’d almost forgotten about, but stops when he realizes the bottle in his hand is empty. He knew for an absolute fact that he had not drank more than a little over half of the soda. It should still be in his bottle, maybe close to being flat, and definitely warm.

Something is up.

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to pause the movie, but he does bother to grab the baseball bat lying neatly beneath the counter in case of emergency. Junmyeon adamantly refused Kyungsoo’s suggestion of any sort of firearm in the case of robbery, so the next best thing to do any sort of damage in a pinch, was a bat. So far, he hadn’t been required to use it, but Yixing had reported that it had done a fairly good job of stopping an elderly man from taking off with a copy of House Bunny without paying. Kyungsoo decided if it was good enough for an elderly man, it was good enough for a trail mix thief.

He left the counter slowly and carefully, but not without setting a little trap for his guest. He laid out a small cluster of M&M’s on the ground beside the counter, and braced his baseball bat against his shoulder to be ready to swing. The one thing the little sneak had seemed to like from both of the snacks was chocolate. It was probably just sugar, as it had also drank his coke, but better to stick with the knowns.

He began to scope out down the aisles, eyes peeled for any sort of movement or indication that something else was there. He also tried to keep his eyes on the spot beside the counter, but couldn’t keep it in sight the entire time. Oh well, he’d find out later on any way.

There were screams on the TV again, but he paid them no mind.

A flash of green out of the corner of his eye, some shuffling. Kyungsoo’s blood ran cold.

His eyes caught sight of a peculiar liquid on the ground, slowly soaking into the carpet. From what he could tell, it bore an uncanny resemblance to slime, kind of like meringue. He let his shoe touch the puddle, and raised it again, becoming more baffled when the slime stuck to his shoe in threads of saliva reminiscent liquid. The puddle itself was actually very large; big enough for Kyungsoo to sit down in and still see it around him. It was almost as if whatever was there had been there for a long time. Kyungsoo didn’t like the turn this was taking.

Apparently, the movie actors had lost sight of the creature, because Kyungsoo was settled in silence, trying to decide the best course of action when surrounding him, the voice of the scientist shouted loudly, “There he is!” Causing Kyungsoo to whip around, and nearly cry in utter terror.

He swings the bat with all his might, and it connects, but it sends the bat flying out of Kyungsoo’s hands, and the figure is still standing in front of him, tall and gangly, with knobby limbs and huge ears. He’s menacing and frightening and (worried?) Kyungsoo doesn’t care, but he knows he has to leave. He tries to do just that, legs already trying to carry him out of the video store as fast as he can manage, but there’s suddenly something around his waist, and its big and green and Kyungsoo thinks he’s going to vomit all over the tacky maroon and navy blue carpet.

“Let me go!” He yells, tries to pry the thing off of him, but he can’t get a solid grip on it because it’s slippery and slimy and wriggling and Kyungsoo dreads that he’s going to die working the night shift of a twenty-four hour video store at the hands (suction cups?) of a tentacle monster. He hopes Yixing doesn’t find him; he’d hate to put that trauma on such a nice guy.

“Please stop yelling! I’m not trying to hurt you,” The creature calls in distress, using his extra appendage to lift Kyungsoo up and turn him back to face him. Kyungsoo keeps thrashing, because no matter what this thing is trying to say, he’s not playing any of these alien mind games. He’s seen Signs, thank you.

The creature has it’s human hands raised to show he’s not trying to be hostile, but upon closer inspection, Kyungsoo sees the telltale stains from M&Ms on a sweaty palm smeared on both of his hands. Kyungsoo has found his culprit.

“Let me go let me go let me go let mego letmegometmego!” Kyungsoo yells louder, and the creature uses its human hands to cover its large ears with a wail.  
“Please!” It calls, and Kyungsoo thinks he’s found it’s weakness. Well, besides candy and soda.

He’s absolutely one hundred percent not going to barter with an alien, no matter how nice it seemed, and he cupped his hands around his mouth, making the scream he let out truly echo. The creature cringed and a tentacle slithered up angrily to force Kyungsoo’s hands away from his mouth to keep him from projecting, but he continued to yell until another tentacle shoved its way between his teeth, sufficiently blocking any sound he may have wanted to make. He struggled more, attempted to bite down on the disgusting appendage but kicked out of frustration when his teeth just squeaked off of the rubbery skin. The tentacle was covered in the filthy liquid jell-o from the floor, and Kyungsoo could feel it at the back of his throat, slipping down and sticking to his esophagus without his consent. Gross.

He couldn’t do much more than glare at the alien, but that in and of itself seemed to be enough to have it deflating.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do that, I promise! You were just being loud and I asked nicely but you didn’t listen so I had to.” The creature bit its lip and tightened it’s hold on Kyungsoo, making him gasp. Great, now his uniform was sticky with alien goo. Junmyeon would have a fit.

“And I’m sorry I ate your chocolate! The chocolate you had in the bag? I ate that. I’m sorry. And that drink. Sorry.” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. This creature sure did talk a lot. He turned his head as much as he could with the slimy arm in his mouth, very clearly unaccepting of the creature’s apology. The creature seemed regretful, and Kyungsoo counted that as a questionable win.

He thrashed, beat the tentacle in his mouth with his palm and motioned to his mouth and was vaguely surprised when the creature took it out, albeit cautiously. He was probably worried Kyungsoo would yell again. He sensed some sort of mercy in the alien, however, and thought that perhaps Yixing wouldn’t have to find him dead here.

“If you only ate the chocolate, then where’s the rest of it?” Kyungsoo would never admit to humoring the creature, but consider it his dying wish; he needed to know where his trail mix had ended up.

“I threw it away! I figured you didn’t want it, it was pretty nasty.” The creature had a big smile on it’s face, as if he had done a public service. Kyungsoo narrowly controlled his anger.  
“Can you let me go? I’d like to leave now.” Kyungsoo tried, but the creature seemed hesitant. He bit his lip again.

“I can’t let you go! I’d get in a lot of trouble if anyone knew I let you see me and get away. No one is supposed to see me.” Kyungsoo braced himself, readied his vocal cords, and let out the loudest scream he’d ever managed. Granted it landed him with a tentacle back in his mouth and a major headache, but he hoped someone could hear him. Maybe there was someone who could help him. The Men in Black, perhaps.

"Stop doing that!" The creature squawked, rubbing his temple with a closed fist. "If you didn't want to be nice you shouldn't have called me! I was almost done eating those chocolate pieces..." Kyungsoo's eyes widened, darting over to the TV, where credits were rolling. Had the flute from the movie been what called this creature out? God, his head hurt. "I would have left afterwards!"

And wasn't this thing supposed to be dangerous? As far as Kyungsoo could tell, he just wanted to eat candy and chit-chat, and was very adamant that Kyungsoo be nice. This was definitely the most far-fetched thing he'd ever seen come out of this video store. If there was one thing he had not learned in the time he’d spent wasting away at the local video store, it was how to handle a situation like this.

A few minutes with the tentacle leaking into his throat, however, and things just got weirder. Kyungsoo was certain there was something up with this goo; nothing that made him feel like he had a fever could possibly be harmless.

His head was beginning to feel stuffy, as if it was buried under a pillow, and it was hard to hold his eyes open all the way. His legs itched.

“I don’t feel right,” Kyungsoo gagged out around the tentacle, but the creature seemed to understand him perfectly despite the lack of enunciation. He nodded solemnly, his eyes focused on where the tentacle was disappearing into Kyungsoo's open mouth.

“That’s fine. I'm drugging you. I wasn’t supposed to let you see me, so now I have to make you forget." And isn't this just Kyungsoo's luck. He'd care a little more if he didn't anticipate forgetting this whole thing ever happened. Hopefully this slime didn't make him forget how much he wants to quit this job when it's all over.

"Do me a favor and open your mouth a little more?”

Kyungsoo had no idea why he complied so easily, but it probably had something to do with the warmth bubbling up in his stomach. Once his mouth was open wider, however, the slow intake of the substance became much more rapid as the tentacle forced its way deeper into Kyungsoo’s mouth, allowing for the liquid to go straight down his throat without the buffer of swallowing. It was painful, and made him ache, but something about the disgusting slime was appealing. He closed his eyes against the unsavory thoughts.

"I guess since this is the first and last time we'll see each other we should do introductions! I'm Chanyeol!" Chanyeol stuck his hand out to shake with Kyungsoo, despite him being unable to respond or actively raise his hand. His limbs were getting too heavy to maneuver without really thinking about it, and no matter how friendly an alien he was, Kyungsoo had no inclination to shake hands with Chanyeol while he was intoxicating him with weird tentacle jizz.

Obviously, Kyungsoo's lack of enthusiasm was filled in easily by Chanyeol's seemingly endless excitement.

"You're Kyungsoo! Your name tag says so. Hi, Kyungsoo! Your bow tie is very nice." If the energy to roll his eyes was still anywhere in his body Kyungsoo would have done so. As it was, he settled for staring at Chanyeol, hoping to possibly set him on fire with his gaze. It didn’t work, and Kyungsoo was lulled back into bonelessness after he'd done so. The bow tie was nothing but atrocious.

The slime that had previously only been heating his stomach had begun spreading throughout his body, slow burning and insistent. He was starting to think this goo wasn't just erasing his memory when he felt a familiar twitch below the belt, and noticed he wasn’t only being suspended in the air by a wiggly, green arm, but now he was getting hard. He furrowed his brows; the most complaint he could form in his current predicament. Great.

A moan escaped around the tentacle in his mouth and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to do that.

No one would believe him when he told them he got diddled by a tentacle monster, especially when he was having a hard time believing it himself.

Chanyeol seemed just as confused about the noise that came out of him as he was, and wasn't that just great. He looked worried, as if this wasn't his plan all along. Kyungsoo wanted to scoff.

Not more than he wanted those wriggly arms to touch him, though.

He moaned again, and as if a switch had been flipped, he wasn’t absolutely mortified that it had happened. In fact, He had never been more willing. The gentle undulations of the appendage in his mouth was making his skin tingle and the goo in his stomach felt heavy. He bucked unhappily, nearly completely hard just from the substance. 

Chanyeol finally chances a glance down and sees how hard Kyungsoo is, and his mouth parts into a perfect little 'o'. Kyungsoo is reluctant to think it's endearing.

"This has never happened before," Chanyeol mutters quietly, and Kyungsoo almost doesn’t hear him, but something about this slime is making everything much more intense than usual, his body hyper aware of everything happening around him. He can hear Chanyeol’s breath picking up, can see his throat bob harshly. He grips the tentacle around his waist, tries to maneuver himself so he can rut against it. Chanyeol bites his lip, he’s been making a habit of that, and Kyungsoo just wants to know why this was happening to him. He’d lived an honest life.

“I think you’re having a... Reaction?” Chanyeol manages to stutter out. His palms are sweating, and Kyungsoo feels about like them right now; clammy and very, very stiff.

“I don’t know what to do in this situation! I’ve never had someone get like this... Maybe I should call Yifan? He’d probably know what to do,” Chanyeol takes the tentacle out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, and he whines at the loss, lips remaining parted and small trickles of saliva escaping out the corner of his mouth, dazed. It makes Chanyeol stutter even without him speaking.

“Touch me,” Kyungsoo demands, still bossy even in this state. Chanyeol tenses, shakes his M&M stained hands quickly, trying to diffuse the situation even if it’s flown out of his hands by now.  
“I’m not really supposed to do that...” He seems nervous, but Kyungsoo needs something very desperately, and Chanyeol seems to be the one his body wants it from. His hands knead the tentacle wrapped around his waist roughly, and it tightens in response, squeezing him gently and undulating softly against him. Chanyeol whines a little.

Another tentacle edges its way up to Kyungsoo slowly, and when he glances up to Chanyeol, he’s blushing, but his eyes are trained on Kyungsoo’s hard on, and that’s good enough for him.

The tentacles, it turns out, have abilities that Kyungsoo had not foreseen when he’d first laid eyes on them. They demonstrate them when the tentacle crawling up Kyungsoo’s front splits into two, and though Kyungsoo thinks its a little gruesome to watch, he silently applauds their ability when the twin tentacles wrap themselves around each of his wrists, stretching them tightly above his head. His body pulls taught, and its a little uncomfortable with his button up still on and tucked in, but its touching him with the sweet skin on slime action his body was craving and this is definitely what he needed.

His head still feels fuzzy, too full and too stuffy, and he whines again, Chanyeol’s name falling sweetly off his tongue as another tentacle splits itself into two and relieves the one around Kyungsoo’s waist of it’s duties, instead easily tearing Kyungsoo’s dark jeans down and tossing them away, before taking each of his legs and folding them up to his chest. Kyungsoo feels pulled in all the right ways, and he moans again, isn’t mistaken when he hears Chanyeol let out a heavy breath, the tentacles around his wrists clenching tighter, Chanyeol’s big eyes trained on the gentle curve his dick outlines in his underwear.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo writhes a little, upset that there are so many arms and not a single one of them have tried to jack him off yet, but Chanyeol is quick on the draw, surprisingly, and sends another tentacle, this one to start business.

“Yifan isn’t going to be happy about this, Kyungsoo. He says these kinds of situations are why we don’t get very much respect,” Chanyeol chatters worriedly, and Kyungsoo can only assume that Yifan is the leader of these creatures. He doesn’t much care about Yifan right now, though, and he wriggles harder when the back of his throat burns with the bile of his body rejecting the previous intake of goo and the arousal in his stomach. His dick spurts a significant splotch of precum on the front of this underwear, and he thinks he’ll explode if something doesn’t happen soon.

The lone tentacle rips Kyungsoo’s shirt and tie off with no finesse, underwear torn to pieces rather than peacefully removed. Kyungsoo gasps as he twitches eagerly at the treatment. Chanyeol seems very distraught by the situation, but he’s still watching Kyungsoo with those lust filled eyes, completely black and swimming, and Kyungsoo is disgusted that the beady expression has his asshole clenching desperately. 

The tentacle doesn’t tease any further, and he’s grateful for that, as it slips between his legs and wraps tightly around his erection, pulsing over it in quick waves, making Kyungsoo arch in the air. His back bows obscenely, toes curling against nothing and he bites his lip to try and keep some of the saliva he’s been rapidly loosing inside of his mouth. It’s nearly impossible with the way the slime has almost numbed his tongue, making it difficult to form words or close his mouth correctly, but he tries.

The tentacle squeezes around his sensitive flesh hard, and Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open, full of tears and pleasure. The pain is bearable, but the secondary sensation of a tentacle he hadn’t seen wriggling into his ass is another story. It’s absolutely slathered in the goo that had gotten him in this situation, and Kyungsoo wails at the feeling of it forcing its way into him quickly, stretching him around it’s girth with no prior preparation. His legs try to snap shut on the ruthless shove of slippery skin inside of him, but he can’t. The slime covering the tentacle is loosening him up but it still edges on painful, the tight ring of muscle refusing to open easily against the force. 

“Chanyeol, put one back in my mouth,” Kyungsoo insists with a heavy tongue, the syllables feeling unfamiliar to him. He needs some more of whatever goo that tentacle had been producing to take his mind off the fact that it’s huge brother is ripping his ass in two. Chanyeol seems to understand his urgency, and obliges, his eyes glued to the spot in between Kyungsoo’s spread thighs where the tentacle wiggles around roughly, pushing Kyungsoo’s wrists against the others with it’s force. Kyungsoo moans breathlessly, clenches and unclenches his fists against the slick feeling of being full of something so weirdly sentient.

It felt good, Kyungsoo wouldn’t deny that, but it felt a whole lot better when he had the tentacle back in his mouth, feeding him the sticky substance they readily secreted slowly.

The tentacle on his dick was much gentler now that the other had found its place, and traveled up and down the length slowly, highly contrasting its twin, which took no time in pounding hard into Kyungsoo, rocking him up roughly and making him choke on the liquids in his mouth with its thrusts.

He felt like a mess; covered in slime and sweat and saliva, his dick flushed pink and dripping against the bright green of the tentacle squeezing it without mercy.

Chanyeol wasn’t doing all that much better, his own fists tight by his sides and eyebrows drawn up his forehead, watching with heavy breaths. If Kyungsoo were to take a guess, judging by the way he was uninvolving himself, he wasn’t equipped with anything below the belt to provide any direct pleasure, which was an interesting concept Kyungsoo would love to explore, later.

“Chanyeol,” he choked out around the tentacle in his mouth, eyes watery from gagging and the steady thrusts being delivered into him.  
”Touch me,” He begs. He needs Chanyeol to put his hands on him. The real hands. He needs something to help the overwhelming feeling he has in his head the continuous contact with the tentacles are causing him.

“I am touching you,” He manages to gasp out. He sounds close, and Kyungsoo feels the same, but he wants more. He needs it. “Oh god, I’m touching you,” He seems surprised at himself, ready to put a stop to it all, but Kyungsoo moans low, clenches on the tentacle in his ass and Chanyeol’s toes curl.

“With your hands,” Kyungsoo manages to gasp out, and Chanyeol still looks unsure, but he trips forward on unsteady feet, brings Kyungsoo down to be in reach, and wraps his hands around his waist, the grip burning a hole in Kyungsoo’s lust clouded mind. The tentacle around his dick is taken from him, along with the one in his mouth, leaving spit trailing down his chin to mingle with the slime and sweat covering his chest already, and Chanyeol surprises him by pulling him in and smashing their lips together.

Kyungsoo feels dirty already, but he feels much dirtier with Chanyeol forcing his tongue into his mouth, long and curious and to Kyungsoo’s horny fascination, also covered in the same slime from his tentacles. Kyungsoo sucks it down, breathes Chanyeol in desperately and he knows it isn’t his imagination when the tentacle in his ass gets a little bigger, slams itself into his sweet spot and makes him cry into Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” His balls have never been so tight in his life, and Chanyeol doesn’t let up, shoves his sickly sweet tongue back into Kyungsoo’s mouth and runs a hand up Kyungsoo’s chest, wraps it around his neck and squeezes, pressing deeper into his mouth when he gasps and coughs at the pressure. It’s hot and sticky and Kyungsoo burns everywhere Chanyeol touches, but he kisses back, surges forward to meet Chanyeol, despite being tightly restrained.

“You want to come?” It’s a dark sound, rough compared to the unsure Chanyeol Kyungsoo had known for the majority of their first meeting. Despite the change, Kyungsoo pleads desperately, arches to get closer to Chanyeol, still trying to keep the tentacle driving into his prostate, and nods fervently. He can’t remember a point in his life he wanted to come more than this moment, and Chanyeol smirks at him, knowingly. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know when Chanyeol had transformed from a bumbling, hesitant idiot to a collected, eager participant, and a piece of him feels tricked. It really is a bummer that can’t bring a single part of himself to care.

“Yes, yes,” Kyungsoo can feel hot tears of need falling freely from his eyes, his throat bobs thickly against Chanyeol’s grip around his neck. The tears sting his skin, set his nerves on fire, and he can’t find anything to compare the unbearable feeling of being so close but so far. Chanyeol loosens his grip on his neck and he coughs, almost swallows his tingling tongue when the tentacle in his ass grinds insistently on his prostate.

It’s all too much and Kyungsoo feels dangerously close to either suffocating or exploding, his nerves buzzing everywhere Chanyeol’s hand skitters on his stomach. The hand trails down, twists in his pubic hair and makes him shut his eyes tightly. He feels like the barest touch could set him off, the slightest hint of solid friction and he’d be done, but Chanyeol skirts his hand back up his stomach, over the tops of his thighs, his knees. Its torturous and terrible and Chanyeol’s hand presses roughly at his stomach, undoubtedly bloated from ingesting so much of the strange liquid and Kyungsoo feels dangerously close to getting sick.

“I can’t hear you.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, deep and debilitating, and Kyungsoo whimpers pitifully, tries to squeeze his legs closed again to keep the tentacle from going any deeper, but can only gasp as his legs are forced wider, the tentacle doing as it pleases.

“Please,” He can feel the filthy layer of shame burning under the coating of sweat and other liquids and his cheeks feel as hot as Chanyeol’s scalding breath on his neck, ghosting over him. “Please, let me come!”

Chanyeol kisses the skin of his neck, sucks a mark into the skin that scalds him, makes him see stars. He can feel each and every one of Chanyeol’s teeth, prickling his skin and making his body shake. 

He screams out in agonized pleasure when Chanyeol grips his dick in his massive hand, tugs him hard and makes his skin crawl and burn and his stomach bubble in bliss. His prostate is hit dead on in that moment and everything comes tumbling down as his whole body locks up against all of the sensations assaulting him at once. His eyes roll back and he comes the hardest he ever has in his life, toes curling in the air and fingers clawing at nothing, desperate to find something for him to hold on to in the empty space as strands of pearly white leave him eagerly, coating Chanyeol’s hand and stomach where he’s pressed so close.

Kyungsoo can feel the tentacle in him writhing around against the vice Kyungsoo has become, but he can’t manually loosen himself to accommodate the appendage anymore, and the continued sensations are making his head swim.

It takes more wriggling, and Chanyeol panting heavily into his neck for Kyungsoo to realize what’s happening, but he keeps his eyes closed, grits his teeth against the overstimulating touches and whines against Chanyeol’s ear, bites the cartilage harshly between his teeth.

The treatment has Chanyeol tensing up, his grip slipping from Kyungsoo’s softening dick to his hips, hands squeezing tightly as he forces Kyungsoo down against the final, incapacitating thrusts into his ass. Chanyeol is wild in that moment, lets out an intensely high frequency scream, his mouth opening to expose hundreds of tiny, razor sharp teeth before they sink into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, making him cry out in agony before going limp.

The tentacle fucking him freezes, explodes with wave after wave of the sticky, pink tinted goo it had secreted so readily, the bulk of it absorbing soundlessly into Kyungsoo’s unconscious body, the excess slipping out to make an interesting stain in the floor.

Chanyeol’s extra teeth sink back down and he retracts them from Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the wound already healed and leaving behind only a faint, irritated redness. It’d go away before the night was over.

Chanyeol’s head was killing him, and his legs felt all jiggly and he could already hear Yifan yelling at him that he shouldn’t have done that, but Chanyeol would deal with that when he had to. Until then, he had made an absolute mess, and he needed to figure out a way to make everything clean again. He set Kyungsoo’s limp, naked body on the floor and took a moment to look around.

Kyungsoo was very fond of his uniform (or what was left of it), so he didn’t want to use it to clean up all the sticky stuff, but he had seen a large cardigan-like piece of cloth beside Kyungsoo’s bag when he’d taken his chocolate that would work nicely.

He wasted no time in scrubbing up the mess, first from Kyungsoo’s body and then from the magenta and navy carpet, satisfied only when he’d scrubbed the majority of it out of the fibers.

Kyungsoo was still out cold unsurprisingly, and Chanyeol figured he’d redress him while he was still unresponsive. He’d appreciate that.

Of his uniform, the only still salvageable pieces were consequently his bottoms and the bow tie, but it seemed to be enough for Chanyeol, who applauded his handiwork. He rewarded himself with a candy bar for his service.

Maybe two.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a short short shor t continuation of this in the future, but nothing as of yet. Chanyeol is such a chatty alien


End file.
